Realisation
by Demyx101
Summary: A bit of office fun-times for our favourite military boys, hmm... EdxRoy yaoi, no likey no read. Enjoy


Ed skulked into Mustang's office, closing the door behind him staring coolly at the Colonel who looked up from his paperwork and gestured for the blonde to sit down. Ed took a seat on one of the leather couches, still sour about being called into the office just moments after his return.

"Fullmetal… Your report of Xenotime if you will?" Roy asked patiently

"Same old, same old" Ed sighed, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible

"I hope you don't think that will suffice. If you do I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken, Elric" Mustang muttered, sick of the blonde's constant rebellious attitude. Or that's what he thought, but the more rebellious the boy became the more… magnetised Roy was.

Roy stood up and made his way over to Ed in just a few strides. Ed was uncomfortable with Roy this close and he started backing up, but the taller man followed his movements slowly.

"Get out of my face, Colonel Bas-" Ed froze with the feel of Roy's lips at his own. He closed his eyes slowly but Roy suddenly stopped, shocked with what he had just done.

"I-I'm sorry… that… I-I don't know what came over me" He hated the way he sounded, so submissive… nothing that a commanding officer should have to deal with when speaking to subordinates.

"About time" Ed whispered, closing his eyes again as Mustang's lips pressed against his. Mustang smiled to himself as he kissed along Ed's neck, receiving soft moans from the blonde as he sucked hard on one part of his neck.

There was a sudden loud knock at the door. Cursing to himself, Roy slid away from the smaller man, whose face was a deep red colour.

The door opened and Riza Hawkeye walked in the room

"Colonel, Major Armstrong wishes to speak to you"

"Ah... Umm yes of course, send him in" He said following Riza towards the door, he stopped at Ed, leaning over and whispered in his ear "Don't think I'm finished with you yet, Fullmetal"

The blonde blushed a deeper red and headed for the door, stopping in the doorway. He turned to speak but he didn't know what to say so he closed his mouth again and left the room, heading to the room where he and Al were staying, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He and Roy had always had a straight-forward hate-on-hate relationship… so why…?

Ed entered his room and saw Alphonse lying on the bed.

"Brother! You were with the Colonel for a long time, I was worried. What happened?"

The older Elric said nothing for a long time then he looked up smiling "Oh you know the usual. I gave attitude; he made a comment about my height, nothing to worry about, Al"

He departed for his bedroom as Al shrugged and when into his.

As much as Ed tried to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Roy. As much as he wanted to sleep, he was feeling these emotions he never thought were possible. Roy was always a jerk but now he seems… perfect.

Edward made his way up to Colonel Mustang's office on request. When he made his way there, he could feel people watching him, which made him uncomfortable.

Ed opened the office door to find Roy listening to Hughes and his seemingly endless stack of photos.

Roy looked up, as did Hughes.

"Well, Roy, I think I've wasted enough of your time" Hughes smiled, standing up and walking past Ed. "See ya later, Ed" He said, pausing. "Umm… What's that on your neck, Ed?"

The smaller man's face flushed as he covered a small red mark on his neck with his hand. "Umm… N-nothing, s-see you later, Hughes" He said quickly, now knowing why people were watching him on the way in.

Hughes left the room with a knowing smirk on his face. The smaller man turned to see Mustang, who had his own smirk wiped across his face.

"What?" Ed pouted

Mustang stood up and walked over to the door and locked it, Ed was watching him silently, suddenly getting a huge knot in his stomach.

"Not making that mistake again" He said with a smirk and moved towards Ed.

Ed suddenly felt all the air in his lungs disappear as the older man came closer. Roy's hand crept towards Ed's left arm. Shivers went up the Elric's spine as Mustang's hand slowly caressed his arm.

"N-no, Colonel… s-stop…"

"That's not what you said yesterday, or have you forgotten, Edward?" Roy whispered, his mouth suddenly at Ed's ear.

"N-no…"

"Perhaps I should remind you…?" He said, leaning towards the smaller man.

The blush on Fullmetal's face grew as Roy captured his lips with his own. Ed stalled for a moment, but then his arms slowly snaked around Mustang's neck, deepening the kiss.

Mustang's mouth ran along Ed's neck, leaving several more red marks along the way, letting the world know that Ed was taken.

Ed felt hands at his hips, bringing him closer to the colonel. Roy backed up, leading Ed along with him.

Roy hastily took off Ed's red coat, tossing it aside. After his coat came his gloves and then Mustang's jacket.

Mustang grabbed Ed by the hips and swivelled him around so he was pinned against the desk. Ed leaned forward, locking their lips together again, and with a sweeping motion of his arm, Roy knocked all the papers and pens from his desk, causing Ed to gasp suddenly and break the kiss. Roy pushed Ed down on top of the desk quickly, before lowering himself on top of him.

Ed pulled up Roy's shirt, revealing a network of well-toned muscles.

Both men were now shirtless, their tongues freely exploring the other's mouth. Ed whimpered quietly as Roy started unbuttoning the boy's pants.

Mustang paused, as black eyes met golden. The blonde nodded as Mustang moved from one button to the next.

Roy noticed the bulge in Ed's pants, knowing all to well that it's not the most comfortable feeling in the world, and he pulled Ed's pants and boxers off at the same time.

Ed gave a loud moan as Roy took him in his hand; he started to stroke Ed's length then increased his movements. Ed made his approval evident in a series of loud cries, with Mustang getting hotter and harder just by the sounds he was hearing.

The raven-haired man picked up the smaller man, placing him gently on one of the couches. He hastily unfastened the buttons on his own trousers, pulling them and his blue boxer shorts off and tossing them over his shoulder. He leaned over Ed with his hands at either side of his head pressing his lips against the blonde's. Ed flicked his tongue over Mustang's lips, begging for a way in. The taller man obliged and parted his lips as Ed's tongue explored.

Mustang cupped Ed's face and brought his body closer to the smaller boy's, the weight of his hips pressing against Ed's, making the blonde whimper and groan.

"P-please… R-Roy… more…"

Mustang took Ed's length in his hands again, continuing with the movements from before. He lowered his head and blew on the tip of Ed's member, receiving a loud cry from the blonde himself. Mustang continued, and put Ed's length in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The blonde began to pant, which quickly turned into short gasps as Roy's head moved up and down Ed's length. Ed arched his back and tried to stop himself from jerking towards Mustang's mouth. Roy placed his hands on Ed hips, holding him down as he continued with his movements.

"R-Roy… I-I'm gonna…"

Ed's body stiffened and he gave a loud groan as he emptied himself in Roy's mouth. Roy drank all the milky-white fluid, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand; he leant down and kissed Ed gently on the lips. The smaller man didn't even mind the fact that he was tasting himself on Roy's mouth.

Roy's mouth left Ed's and trailed down his neck and over his exposed chest and stomach. Ed moaned again as Roy's mouth neared his length once more but was silenced by a certain look from the raven-haired man. Ed nodded slightly.

"This is going to hurt, Edward"

"I don't care" He responded, looking into Roy's eyes "I… I love you"

Mustang lowered himself and kissed Ed tenderly on the lips, "I love you too"

One of Roy's hands slowly crept around the blonde's lower back, as he inserted one of his fingers into Ed's entrance. Ed gasped lightly but after a few seconds he gave Roy a nod to continue.

With two fingers now inside of him, Ed began to feel a strain which made him slightly uncomfortable. The older man moved his fingers in a scissor motion, extracting pleasing noises from the blonde.

Roy then slipped another finger into Ed's entrance, receiving desperate moans from the smaller man. Roy began moving his fingers in and out of Ed, the blonde's head spiralling with a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. Mustang suddenly curled his fingers inside of the blonde.

"Nnn… _ROY!"_

The way Ed's voice was filled with lust and desire almost drove Roy insane. He never thought he could love someone as much as he loves Ed.

Removing his fingers from the smaller man, Roy looked into Ed's eyes, receiving a nod from the small blonde.

"It's going to-"

"-Hurt. I know I heard you the first time. But like I said, I don't care… because I love you"

Roy smiled and spread Ed's legs apart, moving himself into position.

Ed felt a kind of probing at his entrance and jerked his hips towards it. Roy plunged into Ed, loving the way the blonde curled underneath him. A small cry left Ed's lips as he was being stretched far beyond average.

Roy halted for a moment to let Ed get used to the pain.

"R-Roy… please move… now!"

Roy slowly pulled back then he plunged in deeper than before.

"Nnnn… faster, Roy" Ed pleaded, through gritted teeth.

Roy increased his thrusts, moving further and further into Ed each time. He reached down to Ed's lonely member, and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Ahh… Ohhh… hmmm… R-Roy…… h-harder!" Ed managed to say, through his harsh panting.

The older man increased his movement once more, pushing himself further into Ed, who was gasping and sweating rapidly.

"R-Roy… I-I'm so close…"

"Me too, Ed…"

Roy pulled back again, and quickly plunged into Ed, fully sheathing his long member. Ed screamed out a loud as he released his white seeds, covering both the male's chests and stomachs with his white, sticky cum.

Feeling Ed's body tighten around him sent Roy over the edge and he let out a loud groan as he came inside Ed and filled his lover.

Roy collapsed on top of Ed, their bodies sticking together from sweat and semen, neither of them willing to remove themselves from each other.

Roy finally pulled himself out of Ed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Ed snuggled up to the Colonel, and laid there in his arms, not bothered by the feel of Roy's seeds leaking out from his entrance.

The two fell into a deep sleep, feeling safe in the arms of each other.

They weren't even disturbed by the many knocks on the door from curious soldiers who had heard the many screams and moans coming from inside the office.

Those two will have some explaining to do later ;)


End file.
